


Porking Peter Parker

by shungokusatsu



Series: The Dylan O'Brien/Tom Holland Crackship Trilogy [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bantery Sex, Bottom Tom Holland, Dylan O'Brien has a big dick, Dylan has PTSD, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Dylan O'Brien/Britt Robertson, Past Dylan O'Brien/Thomas Brodie Sangster, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Dylan O'Brien, and Tom loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shungokusatsu/pseuds/shungokusatsu
Summary: I’m terrible at these things, so here goes: Dylan is mopey and Tom is a horny little monster.
Relationships: Dylan O'Brien/Tom Holland
Series: The Dylan O'Brien/Tom Holland Crackship Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125179
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Porking Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. These two wouldn’t stop nagging me until I wrote them. I own neither; they own themselves. This was written purely to satisfy my desire for this crackship. And as always, practice safe sex!!!
> 
> This work is self-edited, and I did the best I could. Sorry if I missed any errors. That said, if you spot anything, please point it out to me!
> 
> Awesome gif created by [ThePrettyGirlBlog](https://theprettygirlblog.tumblr.com) on Tumblr (click the image to visit their page!).

[ ](https://theprettygirlblog.tumblr.com)

The Teen Choice Awards had been a bust. Dylan honestly hadn’t expected to win Choice Movie Actor against Robert Downey Jr., who was he kidding? Against _Tony fucking Stark_? He wasn’t deluding himself, as much as he loathed entertaining the thought that he’d win sympathy votes for the third and final installment of The Maze Runner franchise. It was, admittedly, a horrible thing to think. Recovery from his injury had been a tough time; he’d allowed himself to wallow in self-pity during moments of weakness -- the residual effects of which Dylan was still feeling. He wasn’t the type who wanted nor expected to cash in on sympathy from his fans, and it compounded upon the issues he was already dealing with on the mend. Neither was he expecting his movie to beat out Avengers: Infinity War, and it only added to the all-around feeling of crappiness Dylan felt. 

It pretty much ensured he wouldn’t attend the show itself, despite his manager assuring him an appearance would help keep him in the minds of his fans, who’d been intensely devoted since his days on Teen Wolf. Dylan compromised he was in the mood to drink away his funk, and that he’d show up to one of the afterparties. He didn’t venture out to WeHo often, but Dylan particularly loved Bar Marmont. The history of the hotel itself intrigued him, and on a few occasions he’d had the pleasure of enjoying it and its amenities when he and Britt dated. 

He was nursing a neat glass of vintage, single malt whisky at the bar when he spotted a familiar face -- Tom Holland. The guy who’d beaten him out of the opportunity to play Spider-Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Britt and the Tylers were only a handful of the people outside of Dylan’s family who knew how devastated he’d been at missing out on the role. Being Peter Parker had been one of Dylan’s childhood dreams. Britt told him constantly how he fit Peter to a tee, from being the perfect physical representation of the character, to the quirky humor he showed through Stiles on Teen Wolf. She’d convinced him it would translate seamlessly if he’d had the chance to play Spider-Man, and it made him hopeful when rumors started making the rounds that the character was finally debuting in the Feige-helmed franchise. 

Dylan fought hard for the role. He attended every audition, checked in with his manager to the point of badgering for any developments on Kevin Feige reaching a decision. There were so many kids vying for the part. Featuring in the MCU as Stan Lee’s most iconic creation was undoubtedly a star-making gig, like Captain America and Thor had been for Evans and Hemsworth. And while that was definitely a perk Dylan would have enjoyed, he only considered it an awesome byproduct for having the opportunity to play his dream role. The rumor mill grinded hard about him and Logan Lerman being frontrunners. Dylan knew better than to buy in, but it fanned the flames of his hopefulness despite knowing the studio wanted to go with an unknown face. 

It was a little-known fact that he made it to the final rounds of auditioning. It had been down to him, Lerman, and a British theater kid whose heretofore claim to fame was playing Billy Elliot in London’s West End. Having played little league baseball, the spirit of competition burned hot in Dylan. It intensified when he discovered and fell in love with the New York Mets, a team he’d pledged his undying devotion to despite their track record over the years. For Dylan, _long suffering Mets fan_ couldn’t have been a more apt description. It instilled a drive to scout his competition, whether it be in athletics or auditioning for roles. Tom was the most viable threat of the kids he was up against. Dylan learned of the younger actor’s history as a dancer and saw how athletic he was on his social media profiles. So he did a bit of cyber-stalking, so what? _This was research_. 

He initially regarded the boy with a begrudging respect. The fact that Tom was easy on the eyes didn’t help, either. They’d sit with each other while waiting to be seen by casting directors, even going as far as wishing each other luck as an unexpected friendship developed between them. Dylan found himself becoming attracted, and casually flirted with Tom during auditions even though the boy represented what the studio was looking for to cast Peter Parker. Someone he should’ve treated as competition became someone he saw as...a prospect. But as much as he wanted to pursue something, Dylan was still in a relationship, and he wasn’t about the cheating life. 

That all dissolved the moment Dylan heard Marvel decided to go with Tom. While he was happy for his new friend, Dylan was also devastated. Not only for the fact that he lost out on the chance to play Peter Parker, but the studio moving forward with Tom also meant the auditioning process was over, and they would no longer see each other. Not until the next time they both read for a role. The likelihood of that was pretty high considering how many auditions an actor went to on any given day, but with how many actually show up to them, it still didn’t guarantee their chances of bumping into one another without coordinating. 

So they exchanged numbers and vowed to keep in touch. Easier said than done with the lives they led. They were very busy filming their projects, and even texting became challenging. The different time zones did little to help matters, and they eventually fell out of touch, with Tom only reaching out when he heard about Dylan’s accident. Understandably, the months following were some of the hardest Dylan lived through. The main focus was for him to rehabilitate, and the road to recovery was the toughest challenge he’d ever faced. 

What he hadn’t anticipated was they would bump into each other at this afterparty. Tom approached Dylan the second he noticed him and made small talk, mainly to catch up and find out what they’d been doing since they last saw each other. Tom brought up his accident, and he only divulged as much as he was ready to at that point. Dylan still wasn’t prepared to open up about it, and Tom was respectful about prying. All in all, it was a nicer time than Dylan expected. Their sense of humor was similar, and they spent most of the night laughing and getting progressively drunker, with a sprinkle of flirting between comparing their dance moves, but it wasn’t by design. Dylan just found the company delightful, And Tom was definitely the better dancer. 

With the party winding down, Tom apparently didn’t want the night to end so soon, and neither did Dylan. Coincidentally, Tom was staying at the hotel, and the younger actor suggested going back to his suite to raid the minibar and order room service. _As friends do_. Given the flirting they’d done, Dylan was pretty sure drinking would be the least of what they’d be doing, but who knows? He wasn’t looking for sex, and he didn’t want to seem presumptuous. But that wasn’t to say he’d object to it, or any activity that led to them being a tangled mess of limbs struggling to catch their breath. Having worked his way past buzzed throughout the night, Dylan was more than happy to accompany him and continue drinking as they hopped in an elevator back to Tom’s hotel room. 

***

He was sitting on the bed flipping through channels as Tom went to fetch the liquor. Dylan was trying to find something for them to watch when Tom returned empty-handed. He arched a brow and looked up when the boy put a hand on his shoulder and mounted him, leaning in to press their lips together. "Dude..." Dylan said as the younger actor kissed him. Fuck, those lips were so soft. He wasn’t expecting this when he agreed to go back with Tom to his hotel room, or for the boy to be so forward, but he wasn’t complaining. Dylan felt like Tom somehow knew he took losing the part of Spider-Man hard; the younger actor grinded into his lap and kissed him like he was apologizing for it.

Instinct took over, and Dylan’s hands slid their way down the boy’s flanks, finally coming to rest on that ass he’d been so curious all night about touching. He couldn’t help making comparisons between the younger actor and Thomas Brodie Sangster. Dylan didn’t want to, but this was only his second time really doing anything with another man. The irony that both were British and named Thomas wasn’t lost on him, either. Dylan really didn’t think he had a type but then again, maybe he did? He would’ve had a chuckle over it if he wasn’t preoccupied. Tom’s ass definitely felt ampler and firmer. He figured it was probably from the physical activity the boy got up to. He couldn’t help but appreciate it, groaning into their kiss as he squeezed Tom’s ass.

"Fuck. I’ve wanted this, Dyl. Wanted you to fuck me so bad, ever since I met you." Did the boy really just confess that to him? How was he supposed to respond? He always considered the boy’s accent sensual, but Tom talking about how much he’s wanted to have sex with Dylan was downright _sinful_. How could this boy get any sexier? He didn’t have time to mull it over, not with the way Tom was already kissing him, pulling at his shirt and urging him to pull it off before getting rid of his own. The younger actor’s fingers pushed through Dylan’s hair, making him that much hotter for the boy as their hands began to explore each other’s bodies.

The moan Tom pushed into his mouth caused a stir in his groin. He didn’t think that would sound so sexy, but fuck, did it ever. The boy grinded against him, deliberately pushing his ass against Dylan’s crotch. It was an unequivocal declaration of how Tom wanted the night to proceed, and he was one hundred percent behind it. Honestly, people would’ve committed murder to be in Dylan’s position, and he was counting his lucky stars. This was definitely better than sitting at home moping. Or getting drunk while FaceTiming with Jules, which, to be fair, Dylan preferred doing over most things. But they could do that every other night. He thought he should probably get Liz, his manager, a nice present for convincing him to venture out tonight -- maybe an appointment for the full treatment at Tomoko Spa.

Dylan decided to take initiative, tilting his head as he pressed his tongue against Tom’s teeth, parting them and pushing his way inside. Their breaths flared against each other’s skin as the kiss deepened, rousing another moan from the younger actor. Dylan found that he wanted to hear more of it as their tongues clashed and coiled together. It was messy and a little bit sloppy considering their inebriated state when they got in, but he found himself sobering up quickly when Tom began to gyrate his hips, making Dylan hard as a rock and grinding back against him with a growl. The boy made a stupefied sound the second he brushed against Dylan’s cock.

"The fuck...?" Tom abruptly broke their kiss and rose from his lap, a thin line of saliva connecting them. The boy palmed Dylan’s crotch, the look on his face becoming one of curiosity. The younger actor cutely blushed when Dylan swept his thumb over Tom’s swollen bottom lip to break it. The boy’s eyes went wide, slowly drifting toward Dylan’s crotch. The younger actor eyed the impressive bulge his cock made through his slacks, confirmation marking his features. It was a reaction Dylan had become accustomed to. He wasn’t the kind of guy who liked to brag about the size of his dick. Besides, it amused him more to see pleasant surprise or sheer terror spreading across his partner’s faces. Thankfully Tom seemed to lean toward the former; the latter usually meant Dylan’s night would end prematurely, and there was nothing he hated more than nursing blue balls.

"Christ, mate, didn’t figure you’d be packing _this_." Tom nervously chuckled, smiling as his eyes slowly drifted up to meet Dylan’s. There was a hint of trepidation in them, a clear indication he wasn’t expecting him to be _monstrous_. The younger actor dismounted to kneel, the sound of Dylan’s zipper lowering deafeningly loud as he took his time. It was amusing to watch the way Tom’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he pushed down Dylan’s pants, his cock was already peeking over the waistband of his briefs. The younger actor looped his fingers into them and rolled them down until they were sitting above Dylan’s knees, his cock practically unfolding before the boy as it heavily hung at a downward angle. It was so hefty and long that it seemed incapable of standing higher.

"Have you measured how big -- on second thought, don’t answer that. I’d rather not know if this thing is in the double digits." Dylan simply smirked. Tom caught it and audibly gulped. It wasn’t a confirmation but more importantly, it wasn’t a denial, either. Dylan didn’t give him the opportunity to think about it and grabbed the back of Tom’s head, pulling the boy toward his cock. The younger actor resisted for a split-second, initially caught off guard by the silent command until his eyes descended upon the massive cock before him.

Dylan watched as Tom took it in his hand, their eyes meeting once more as the boy lowered his head. His lips parted slowly as his tongue slipped out tentatively to lick the tip, to which the younger actor appreciatively groaned. Dylan’s eyes became hooded as Tom licked his cock again, the boy’s thumb pushing against the base, causing a large pearl of precum to dangle from the slit. The younger actor immediately lapped it up, the thick fluid stretching into a rapidly thinning line that connected his tongue to Dylan’s cock. Tom swallowed quickly, barely seeming to process its taste before he encased the head with his mouth, lips wrapping around the glans as he gave a hard suck, forcing Dylan to moan.

It was then he realized he hadn’t come prepared. "I don’t have lube or cond--"

"Don’t worry, I do." Tom gave a devious grin, spitting on the head before using his hand to spread it along the length of the throbbing shaft, Dylan didn’t expect he’d be getting laid tonight, but it seemed Tom planned for this. Whether it was on the spot or premeditated, Dylan would never know, nor did he really care. The boy was back on his cock, licking him down eagerly like he couldn’t get enough of his taste, then unceremoniously taking him back into his mouth. The younger actor was only able to take a couple of inches past the head, and he saw the way Tom’s cheeks hollowed as he withdrew, the shaft glistening with saliva as it reflected the light, which Dylan loved.

The younger actor descended quickly, Dylan’s cock pushing against the back of his mouth, his gag reflex preventing him from taking it further into his throat and forcing him to pull away. Dylan smirked at the sight -- his cock in the boy’s hand as he coughed, kiss-swollen bottom lip glazed with saliva that fell to the floor in a long, thin line. Tom was ravenous and determined, a combination that Dylan admired, and he couldn’t help moaning at the boy’s persistence. The younger actor took him into his mouth once more, adjusting his descent to find the perfect angle and gagging a few times, producing so much saliva that lewd slurping sounds filled the hotel room.

"Fuck, Tom, you’re slobbering all over that dick," Dylan said with a smile. Few things turned him on more than watching his partners gag on his cock. It might’ve made him a bit of a sadist, but Dylan felt proud when the challenge of going down on him manifested this way. He loved even more that there was no stopping the younger actor. Tom seemed dead set on swallowing every inch of that engorged cock, trying several times to fit him into his throat and pulling back every time he gagged. Tears began to well in the boy’s eyes, but he worked diligently. His lips audibly popped when he briefly came up for air, panting slightly before resuming the task at hand. Dylan’s eyes hooded at that, listening intently and watching as his cock entered Tom’s mouth, until the younger actor’s nose dug into his groin. The boy stayed there for a few seconds, the muscles in his throat molding to the shape of Dylan’s cock. Tom moved his free hand between them to play with his balls, rolling them around in his fingers until the need for air forced him to withdraw.

Tonight was turning into a night of firsts.

" _Holy fucking shit!_ " Dylan threw back his head, moaning into the air as he bunched the duvet in his hands. No one had ever taken him all the way down their throat, and while messing around with Sangster was fun, they never did anything beyond making out and mutual handjobs -- Thomas hadn’t been brave enough to try getting fucked, and Dylan respected that. Tom released his cock with a wet pop as he pulled back to breathe, evidently proud of himself as the younger actor looked up at him. His cheeks were flushed, but Dylan only found him sexier that way, especially with the light sheen of sweat highlighting his skin.

"Lose your clothes." The order was firm, and he grabbed Tom by the armpits as he stood to help the boy to his feet. He couldn’t remember a time he’d undressed this swiftly, articles of clothing flying all over until they were both naked before each other. Dylan stood almost four inches taller, loving their difference in height. Tom smiled as he lowered his gaze between their bodies, their cocks standing side by side as the boy took them in both hands. The younger actor’s uncut cock was respectable in size, but Dylan’s practically dwarfed it in length and girth. There was a look of amazement on Tom’s face for the simple fact that he couldn’t get his thumb and middle finger to touch around Dylan, whereas the one holding his own easily encircled the throbbing length.

"Fucking hell, my poor arse. What have I gotten myself into?" Dylan wanted to retort that he was the one getting into Tom as the boy laughed to himself, but he was pushed to the bed. He moved further up the king-sized mattress so they could both stretch out. Tom grinned, flashing the items he’d taken out of his pocket before discarding his pants: condoms and lube, which the boy fetched from his bag when he pretended to get them liquor. Grabbing a pillow, Dylan propped up his head, giving himself a better view of the younger actor, whose eyes were transfixed upon the immense shaft throbbing on his flat stomach. Tom looked mesmerized, and it only made Dylan so much hornier that the boy started drooling as he stared.

"Get over here and sit on my face," he commanded, pulling Tom’s gaze from his cock, which the boy was eyeing like the tastiest steak he’d ever had. The younger actor obeyed and climbed onto the bed, moving to straddle Dylan’s chest and turning around, dropping the condoms and lube within reach. The sight of those muscular cheeks and the smooth, hairless hole now facing him made his cock twitch as Tom took it in hand. Dylan gave the younger actor’s ass a slap, loving the whimper Tom stifled as he used his thumbs to pry open the boy. The pink, inner flesh looked so inviting, and Dylan could feel his mouth watering as Tom pushed back.

This was another first. Dylan was pleasantly surprised to find Tom practically hairless, which only intensified his curiosity with rimming and made him more eager. The boy smelled faintly of soap, mixed with a hint of sweaty and musky. Dylan didn’t find it at all offensive; he actually liked it. He lifted his head, pressing his lips to the younger actor’s ass, flicking his tongue experimentally at Tom’s hole; Dylan wasn’t prepared for how the boy tasted. It was impossible to describe, but he knew one thing for certain: he wanted more. The tip of his tongue wiggled as it pushed against the wrinkled skin, drawing an ensemble of moans from Tom. He applied what he knew of going down on a woman, figuring most of the basics would be similar. Pulling back, he found himself bewildered, but in a good way. The boy’s hole was smooth and swollen. The puffy rim puckered and glistened with saliva, seeking more attention from his tongue.

A moan left his lips as Tom took him back into his mouth. The warm, wet heat had Dylan wanting to grab the boy’s head and give him a skull-fucking he wouldn’t forget. Precum oozed into the younger actor’s tongue, reward for the pleasure he gave Dylan as he enthusiastically bobbed his head. Tom noisily slurped as he took half of Dylan into his mouth and stroked the rest. " _Fuck_ ," he growled when the younger actor removed his hand and descended the entire way. The boy’s nose dug into Dylan’s balls, his chin resting on his trimmed patch of pubic hair. Tom made the most pleased sounds Dylan heard, like he was complimenting himself for being able to deepthroat such a large cock. He wanted to commend Tom on being able to take every inch of his fat cock down his throat, but the younger actor was pushing back, fucking himself on Dylan’s tongue.

Feeling movement on top of him, it took Dylan a second to realize that Tom was jerking off as he was being tongue-fucked. It turned him on, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling up to the back of his head whenever Tom took his cock to the root. The wetness on his chest only made Dylan work harder at returning the favor, of making Tom feel as good as the younger actor made him. He spat at Tom’s hole, watching the thick wad sluice its way inside with a suppressed growl. Stiffening his tongue to follow after it, Dylan moved his head back and forth, the rough organ lathered with saliva as it pushed in and out of that twitching hole. He loved the way it reached for him, like it didn’t want to relinquish its hold every time he pulled away. The taste of the younger actor was making him salivate, and he was practically slobbering on Tom’s hole because of how palatable he found the boy to be, making him greedily swallow every few seconds to savor it.

"Christ, Dyl, you’re fucking good at that," Tom moaned, taking a break to get some much-needed oxygen back into his lungs. The boy straightened and reached for the lube, popping open the cap and pouring a liberal amount on the head of Dylan’s cock, the thick liquid gently rolling down the thick shaft like a colorless syrup. He moaned when he felt both of Tom’s hands wrap around him, gripping the shaft and flicking his wrists from side to side. It felt like the boy was trying to wring a wet rag dry, the motions heightened by the way Tom moved his hands in opposing directions, going down to the base and tip of Dylan’s cock before making their way back to meet in the middle.

The pleasure was overwhelming. Dylan didn’t have the wherewithal to deduce that Tom hadn’t slipped a condom on him. He couldn’t be expected to think about such things when he could hear the slick sound of the boy’s hands working over the length of his cock. Tom mentioned something about being clean, and how much precum Dylan leaked. There might also have been a comment about the condoms not fitting, but Dylan could barely make out the words with his pulse hammering in his ears. It was almost impossible to concentrate on anything but those sounds, and processing the fact that he was about to fuck a man for the first time. _Give him a break_.

Needing distraction from the pleasure, Dylan found the lube beside him and grabbed it. He poured it onto his fingers, and then some more on Tom’s crack. Watching the liquid slide down until it reached the boy’s hole, Dylan groaned at the sight of it going inside, following it with two fingers. Tom hissed at the intrusion, the moment of discomfort seemed to quickly give way to pleasure when Dylan’s fingertips nudged his prostate, to which the boy moaned and pressed backward. Dylan picked up quickly that he should focus on that spot, watching his slickly coated fingers slide in and out and using his free hand to roughly knead Tom’s ass cheek.

"I want you to break me the fuck open with this big dick," Tom said, "Fuck a load into me." The boy’s filthy mouth did nothing to dampen Dylan’s desire to do just that. It flew over his head that Tom was asking to be bred, which he’d always fantasized about doing. They moaned in unison as they prepared each other, the slippery noises of Dylan fucking the younger actor with his fingers joining the ones Tom’s hands made moving over his cock. It felt so fucking good, he wanted to come simply from the way Tom was handling him, but Dylan had better self-control than that. And now that the boy had successfully turned him on this much, he wanted to give Tom the intense, serious ass-fucking he was asking for.

"Oh god, I need you inside me," Tom said like he’d read Dylan’s mind and added, "Before you make me cum."

Dylan couldn’t help thinking how fucking sexy Tom looked when he shifted around to face him. The boy was completely flushed and layered with perspiration. His mouth went slack as he watched Tom squat over him, one hand on Dylan’s chest and the other reaching behind so the boy could hold him at the base. He could see the concentration on Tom’s face as he blindly guided his cock to his entrance, their eyes locking when it latched onto the crown like it was fucking starving for it. Dylan swallowed hard, feeling the heat of the boy’s body through his hole, wanting nothing more than to grab Tom and seat him onto the entire length. But Dylan knew better than to let impatience get the best of him; it was the quickest way for the night to meet an untimely end.

A sharp hiss from Tom brought him back to an intense feeling of tight warmth enveloping him, making the nerve endings along his cockhead sing with appreciation and beg for more. He nearly bowed off the bed with how good it felt, sitting up before the hand Tom had on his chest stopped him. Dylan settled for placing his trembling hands on the younger actor’s hips, mouth hanging open as Tom took his time, which was understandable. It was a smart decision for the boy to take control this way. Dylan wasn’t sure he would’ve been so patient.

" _Fuck_ ," Tom said through his teeth, the discomfort clear on his face as he kept his eyes to Dylan’s. He gave Tom’s hips a reassuring squeeze, trying to wordlessly convey how good he was doing. It was only then that the fact that there was nothing between them dawned on him. _Fuck_. It was reckless, but nothing felt better than fucking raw. Dylan always hated how condoms felt because he never felt like he could find the right size. If it wasn’t long enough, it was usually too tight. Despite that, Dylan insisted on wearing them with every partner, compromising his own enjoyment because it was the responsible thing to do. Because STDs weren’t the only thing to worry about, and Dylan wasn’t ready for fatherhood. Britt had been the only exception, and she took all the necessary steps to keep it a non-issue.

" _Jesus_ , you’re fucking massive." The boy breathlessly chuckled, sinking further until Dylan was halfway inside him. Holy shit. This felt a million times better with nothing between them. Tom felt so warm inside, so fucking tight. Dylan looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, the pleasure threatening to send him over the edge.

"I hope that’s all of it," Tom facetiously commented, one eye squeezed shut. The boy seemed to be pleading with his own brain to stop processing how much pain he was feeling, like he second-guessed forcing himself to sit on the largest cock he’d ever taken. Dylan shook his head with a smirk, neglecting to inform the younger actor that he had five more inches to go -- the running commentary amused him.

"Oh, _fuck. Off._ " Tom looked like he was about to punch him, and Dylan wouldn’t have blamed him, but the younger actor smiled and soldiered on, keeping his grip on Dylan’s cock and slowly inching his way down, taking breaks when the stretch had him hissing and wincing. Tom kept going, rocking his hips to work himself lower until Dylan finally felt the boy’s ass flush against his balls, sinking to his knees so he could comfortably sit on Dylan’s lap.

 _Holy fucking shit_. So much fucking tighter than pussy. Dylan was beginning to question why it’d taken him this long to give gay sex a try, because _this_? He could fucking _live_ for this.

"There you go, balls deep." Dylan smiled at Tom. He watched discomfort ebb from the boy’s face, quickly replaced by a look of pure wonder.

"Didn’t think you could fit all of it inside you, huh?" Tom shook his head with a breathless laugh. "Well congratulations, you’re sitting on ten inches of dick."

Dylan cursed himself for not having his phone handy to snap a picture of Tom’s reaction. The boy’s eyes swelled, cheeks darkening at the revelation. The younger actor couldn’t hide the accomplishment that came over his face as he allowed himself to adjust. It was understandable, given how tightly the boy’s hole gripped his cock, and Dylan was sure if there was any movement then, he was going to have an embarrassingly short night. The younger actor felt like he was stretched beyond limits, gripping tight enough to cut off circulation. Dylan willed himself to regain composure, fingers digging deep enough into Tom’s hips to leave bruises, which the boy didn’t seem to mind.

"That is a _lot_ of fucking dick, mate," Tom quipped. "You’ll be hearing from my proctologist."

Fucking Tom. No one should be that funny while they’re getting fucked.

Being a leaker, Dylan knew precum was steadily dribbling from his cock. There was no denying how turned on he was by this sexy young man, who seemed hell-bent on taking every inch of his cock until it was balls deep. It was a single-minded purpose he appreciated, especially with the way Tom felt around his cock, like this was so much more than the boy’s body was willing to accept. The additional lubrication would be welcome once the younger actor started to move, but for now, Dylan was content for the long moment they spent stationary with his cock wedged all the way inside Tom.

Tom bent down for a heated kiss, muscles squeezing tightly around him, to which he pushed a moan into the boy’s mouth. Dylan loved the raunchiness of what they were doing, sharing the taste of themselves with one another, tongues lashing together while they acclimated to the feeling of their bodies joined. It only served to arouse him more, taking gratuitous handfuls of Tom’s ass, the grasp of those muscles absolute, like the boy was trying to flatten his cock. He couldn’t muster the brainpower to tell time, but it felt like Tom held him for a while, until resistance gave way and all Dylan could feel was the tight, steady grip of those inner walls. This boy knew what he was fucking doing. It brought Dylan dangerously close to the brink of coming, and the look on Tom’s face told him the boy was in a similar state.

"God, you’re so fucking sexy." He couldn’t take his eyes off Tom if he tried. The boy looked positively ravishing, especially with the blush that spread throughout his upper torso, which looked particularly defined as muscles popped and tensed with their movements. The pinkish hue colored pale, sweaty skin, only making Dylan more feverish with lust as the boy rode him. And fuck, did Tom ever ride him. Tom returned to his squatting position and began to move, seeming to find that urge impossible to resist. The boy looked just as unsure as Dylan, like a rubber band pulled to the point of snapping. The younger actor moaned as he planted his feet and rose, eyes rolling up to the back of his head. Tom gripped Dylan’s thighs to steady himself, the boy’s initial movements shallow. Their sweat made them stick to each other, producing a Velcro-like sound every time the boy lifted his ass.

The precum mixed well with the lube, and soon both of them could hear the unmistakable sounds of that staggeringly thick cock pushing into the boy as Tom rode him harder. It was quickly joined by the moist claps of the younger actor’s ass smacking onto his lap, the boy’s cock repeatedly slapping onto Dylan’s stomach with each descent. His head spun as pleasure washed over him in waves, the _oh god_ ’s spilling from Tom’s mouth beginning to sound like a mantra. The boy took Dylan’s hands to guide them to his ass, and he was more than happy to take the muscular cheeks by the handfuls, firmly squeezing and making Tom wantonly moan as the younger actor grabbed the headboard for support.

He sat up so he could envelop the boy with his arms, Tom instinctively wrapping his around Dylan’s neck. The younger actor folded his legs around Dylan’s waist and fully seated himself, and Dylan took that as his opportunity to flip them both over, confounding Tom, who looked up at him with widened eyes. "My turn," Dylan said with a smirk. He didn’t give Tom a chance to respond, sliding his hands up the younger actor’s back and securing his grip on the boy’s shoulders as he began to pump his hips. The expletives freely spilled from Tom’s lips as Dylan pounded him, the bed creaking loudly in protest to his movements.

Tom’s arms and legs tightened around Dylan, prompting him to fuck the boy harder. He loved hearing the mixture of pain and pleasure coming out of the younger actor’s lips; if he was really hurting Tom, the boy would’ve asked him to stop, and Dylan would’ve unquestionably complied. From the sounds of it, Tom was blissed the fuck out, given how he begged Dylan to go harder with each thrust. It only made the wet sounds of penetration that much easier to pinpoint, and it turned him on something fierce to hear the way the boy’s hole squelched with the vulgar sound of ass swallowing cock.

"This is for taking Spider-Man from me, you sexy little bitch." The tail end left Dylan’s lips in a growl, and he smiled as he rose and took handfuls of the duvet to change the angle of his pivoting hips. He nearly pulled out of Tom the entire way before slamming back into the boy, gaining speed and power with each thrust. The younger actor seemed to understand there was no malice in his words, pleading for more as Dylan fucked him with unwavering ferocity. The way Tom cried out in pleasure every time he was completely stuffed only made Dylan pump harder. The boy yelped with delight at the feeling of Dylan’s balls slapping against his ass, Tom’s face a look of pure elation and pride at the knowledge he was taking every fucking inch of Dylan.

"Yeah, fucking stole him from you, didn’t I? And I fucking _killed_ it, too. Made that role fucking _mine_ ," Tom growled back. Dylan loved that the younger actor seamlessly fell into the groove with him, spitting out the venom that would make Dylan want to fuck him within an inch of his life. The boy held onto Dylan’s arms for support, taking the pounding thrusts like he was made for it. He was doing his best to move with Dylan by lifting his hips, showing him the boy was eager to meet him halfway. His balls crashed against Tom’s ass so hard that it started to hurt, but Dylan found it enhanced his pleasure rather than urging him to slow down. The way the boy was taking this utter beasting was impressive. Dylan never imagined going this hard with any of his former lovers; they always seemed so fragile, and it made him feel like he was going to shatter them.

"Fuck me," he begged, his voice broken by the force of Dylan’s thrusts. The sweat between them was making their bodies slippery, causing Dylan’s movements to become smoother and more streamlined. He could tell from the way Tom was being so vocal that the boy was loving the way Dylan jackhammered him. He took pride in leaving his partners an incoherent mess, and Tom was well on his way as his words became unintelligible. The bed shook violently under them, Dylan losing himself in how perfectly they fit together, how Tom complemented that sadistic side of him that wanted to cut loose and go to town on someone.

"Cum in me, Dylan...put a fucking baby in me," Tom babbled, his hand disappearing between them as he began to stroke himself. Dylan could hear the sleek sound of the boy’s hand working across his own shaft, blending perfectly with the sound Tom’s hole made feasting upon his cock. His thrusts became shallower, their bodies coming together with hard slaps of skin, the dissonance in the spacious hotel room reaching a crescendo of moans and the obscene sounds of penetration. They were so crude, and Dylan loved that there was no bashfulness between him and Tom. There was an unspoken understanding between them; no matter how base all of what they were doing seemed, it just made them hornier, made them want more.

The feeling like he was about to come hit Dylan like a runaway locomotive, his movements without rhyme or reason. Tom sounded like he was on the verge himself as he rode out this pounding from Dylan, his hand was practically a blur on his cock, itself wet with precum as the boy’s ragged moans filled the air. "Oh god...!" The look of rapture on Tom’s face was positively exquisite, mouth hung open as his orgasm overtook him. The boy’s hole convulsed around Dylan as come splattered across their torsos, feeling much, much better than it should have any right to. He couldn’t help following suit, Tom’s hands shooting around to squeeze Dylan’s ass hard. His cock heavily throbbed, filling the younger actor with too much come. Tom was wide-eyed as he looked up at Dylan.

"Christ, you’re cumming so much. Feels like you’re pissing inside me." Despite his words, the look on the boy’s face was pure ecstasy, like the feeling of Dylan’s semen filling him to overflow multiple times over was giving him life — literally. He knew there would be a mess beneath the boy; Dylan couldn’t help the sheer volume of come he deposited into Tom. His hips continued to move, making sure every drop was fed to the younger actor’s body. The boy’s grip on his ass loosened gradually, matching Dylan’s pumping hips as he slowed to a crawl.

He bent to kiss Tom, their tongues lazily sliding over each other, arousal sated for the time being.

"You’re still fucking hard." Tom grinned as he looked into Dylan’s eyes.

"I still wanna fuck," he retorted, accentuating it with a thrust, like it was possible to push deeper into the boy.

"You just filled me with your babies, mate. You’re so eager to give me more?" the boy teased, an eyebrow raised at Dylan. Oh, was that a challenge? Brat.

Dylan smirked, sliding Tom’s legs onto his shoulders. "I’m not gonna stop until you’re so full of them your belly’s swelling."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far! Comments are love, so please let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear it.
> 
> Who knows, it might inspire more. 😅


End file.
